Alisha Baucham
She was the wife of Elliot Baucham and the secretary at Grasmere Valley High school before being murdered by Jake Petri during the school massacre. Early Life Born in London Alisha never really tried hard at school , always believing that she will manage to fall on her feet somehow. Many were worried about Alisha fickle if not naive nature thinking life will just turn out for her. Funnily enough, Alisha ended up marrying Elliot Baucham, a navy officer and living a comfortable and happy life with him. When they first married they moved to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Elliot being in the navy he is not often around in Grasmere Valley which sometimes causing for Alisha to be lonely. But the two were very much in love. Alisha soon after their marriage began to work as a secretary and receptionist at Grasmere Valley High School. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She and Elliot are among those listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 Known for not really doing much work or paying attention as she is far to concerned with what's happening on Facebook, she manages to miss Tony Taylor who is covering a class take year 8 out on a field trip to discuss what being a spy is like. Volume 3 She ends up being embroiled in the brawl between Devon and Maher Shalal Hash Baz. Devon was campaigning to have the new royal baby born to William and Kate named after him. Maher Shalal Hash Baz wanted it named after him. The conflict soon caused for them to war against each other in Alisha along with many others end up in the middle of it as he ended up supporting Devon! Volume 7 Alisha is seen selling tickets along with Chez Young for the Kate Carey show at the Town Hall which Deborah manages to get the last ticket to see the show. Volume 8 Jake Petri wanting to kill his brother Scott Petri and girlfriend Jennie Wier is recruited by Julie to engineer a massacre at the school. Jake invades the school looking to kill when Alisha ends up seeing him and tries to stop him. Sadly she is killed by Jake who slashes her to death. Later on Jake is shot by guards sent by Julie who used Jake to engineer the whole thing and have an excuse to vilify Grasmere Valley. Volume 13 The death of Alisha moves Elliot to support Ryan Decony in Volume 13 when he is accused of murdering his wife. Scott and Jennie who as a result of what happened became friends with Elliot all fought for Ryan's freedom as they sympathized with what he was going through. Much to everyone's shock however he turns out to be very guilty indeed. Volume 18 When Jake Petri's family visit his grave on the 4th anniversary of his death, the terrible incident of him killing Alisha Baucham is relived and referred to and it is clearly a painful chapter in the Petri family histroy. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 8 Grant Alisha passing is mentioned by the new receptionist at school Zusie who remarks to Nanny Prescot and the gang how she can never take the place of that of Alisha. Legacy Elliot grieves for his wive as do the entire town as the death of her was a shock to many as well as the head boy of the school being responsible. Due to the actions that occurred Julie and Mr Gardiner attempted to blame the incident on the town's Conservative nature and this became the excuse for Michael Novak who was controlling the whole thing to have an excuse to annihilate the town with the Great fire.